


you're everything i need.

by koemijan



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, comfort thingy bc the only person who can reassure me is myself and i project it to a character lmao, i love jade leech he brings me comfort i just want 2 be loved by him is that too much to ask, idk tbh, not a reader-insert lol, self-insert thing, shrimp's cringe compilations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koemijan/pseuds/koemijan
Summary: jade leech was not depicted as a physically affectionate man. not much. he had a different way to express his love for his one and only, though this day would be exception, and the unexpected.
Kudos: 4





	you're everything i need.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome 2 my cringe compilation,, ooc stuff and errors mayb bc idk,, and uhhh i didnt read it Again lmao or else i Might . end up deleting it lolz (which i should but idk)

not too hot, not too cold, it was the perfect weather to stay outside. within the blue sky and clouds that resembled the softness of cotton, the sun shone to a certain creature, one that was clothed in a simple sundress, owned by a girl with a slightly messy hair who walked around to pick flowers. a couple of meters away sat jade leech, settled under the tree shade while he quietly observed the other. its' image engraved into his mind, in which he took a pencil and began to draw lines and curves until he formed a portrait of it. occassional glances went back and forth, putting every little detail he could find from his muse.

then one glance was spared, both of their eyes met, and jade could see the universe within those yellow irises. he got lost in thought after staring at it, noticing how bright he perceived its' entire being, like the golden rays of the sun and the embodiment of spring season. unaware of his surroundings, the girl slowly approached his spot.

the slow beating of his heart began to race, and he was unable to detach his gaze from its' eyes. a feeling of comfort washed over him, someone that brought peace and contentment, to hold his beloved close to him, but at the same time he was vulnerable and slightly nervous ― he was falling in love all over again. 

the eel fell in love with it every single day, and each second that passed by only had him feel it deeply, and no escape could be found from those feelings. not like he wanted to get rid of it anyway. shrimp was already there, with him, and he wouldn't dare to let anything ruin what they have built together. not now, not tomorrow, and never for a million years. his thoughts were occupied, and was unaware of the voice that uttered his name repeatedly. he felt a pair of lips pressed on his, and said male was brought back to reality, his sight greeting a worried shrimp sitting on his lap.

"jade? are you alright...? you were dazing out."

his response was accompanied with a tender gaze and a sincere smile, tucking a strand of hair behind its' pointy ears, his fingers grazing on its' skin as his touch lingered on its' cheek. jade moved his head lower, and ghosted his lips upon its' neck, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses up until shrimp's jaw. a kiss on the cheek, forehead, the tip of the creature's nose, the sides of its' lips ― making sure not a single centimeter was left without being showered by his affection for it. shrimp released a tiny laugh after each and every kiss, enjoying the ticklish sensation. smaller hands flew to both sides of his face, halting jade from continuing his treatment. 

"you're acting like floyd now..." told the odd creature, pressing its' palms on his cheeks.

and he opted to play along, pulling it by the waist to move closer.

"floyd and i are brothers, dear. if that would make any sense." replied jade. another squeeze was inflicted upon him, knowing that it wasn't the response that shrimp needed to hear.

"you know what i mean."

"perhaps it is an 'isfj-thing' to do?" there comes a squish from his little joke, and he chuckled. "is it a grave sin for me to spoil my adorable darling every once in a while...?"

shrimp shook its' head. "no, of course not―"

"then let me." he took its' hands away from his face, holding with his, bringing to his lips as he kissed its' knuckles. "let me touch you like this, my love. isn't this what you wanted?"

"yeah, but..." a sigh escaped from its' throat, an expression of worry from earlier returned to its' countenance. "what about you?"

"what about me?" he questioned, running his thumb over its' fingers. surely, he wasn't a touch-feely type of guy, but it wouldn't hurt to do something like this, would it? "are you thinking that i forced myself to do this to fulfill your happiness...?"

it nodded. his eyes softened at the sight of its' downhearted expression as it tried to look for an escape route from his eyes. "darling, my sweet seashell..." jade began, pausing himself for a while to give a moment for his thoughts. "this isn't a one-sided relationship between us, you acknowledge that, correct?"

"that's the point, jade. i keep 'asking' you for something, but i don't have anything to return, nor i could do something for you and be happy and satisfied―"

he released its' hands, cupping its' face to prevent it from looking anywhere but him. his lips curled into a frown, determined to bring back the smile it had half an hour ago. the last thing he ever desired to see was his significant other spiraling down to sadness. "look into my eyes and listen carefully."

it quietly obeyed him, bringing its' irises to stare at his.

"you are the only thing i need from you... is you." jade whispered loud enough for the two of them to hear. he didn't need to ask for something from it. he already has it, the only one he desired was right here in front of him. with him. having it was enough for his happiness. for all those years he longed to have shrimp, for it to love him back, for him to attain all of those silent wishes he had for the two of them. 

"you are more than anything i could ask for."

"jade... d-don't..." shrimp felt hot tears forming on the edges of its' eyes, breaking from his hold and buried itself on his chest, much to jade's surprise and slight amusement. "don't say things l-like that..."

"oya, angelfish? are you crying?" he said in a teasing tone, seeing its' shoulders tremble as it sobbed on him. how cute it was to witness his lover to be easily touched by his words. though everything he said was true. "i knew you were a crybaby, but... this was beyond my expectations, fufu."

he guided its' head to look at him once again, wiping the tears away with his free hand. he flashed another smile, gazing at it tenderly, then leaned down to its' lips to give a passionate kiss for a short while.

"i love you, sweetheart. remember that. now smile for me, will you?"

**Author's Note:**

> if u read the Entire thign without cringing i applaud u . deserve a medal . hi besty


End file.
